


Shadow Dance

by oceania



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Archaeology, F/M, First Time, Humor, Nudity, Paganism, Pants, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Romance, Solstice, Team, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-27 23:32:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceania/pseuds/oceania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you have to go backwards, in order to find your direction.</p><p>Because Mags wanted something "off world" with a "ceremony". I hope this comes within the realm of what you wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magnavox_23](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=magnavox_23).



> eilidh17 made a manip for this fic because she is so awesome. From the first paragraph alone, she crafted the masterpiece.
> 
> Includes several original characters, one based on a real life hero of mine. No insult is intended to him and his appearance in this story is purely fanciful. Although his work in his field has inspired this story.

[  
Click to view full-sized manip](http://pics.livejournal.com/shakespherical/pic/000a85ra/) by

 **Full Moon**

Vala was dancing, allowing the drums to enter her bloodstream, to determine the beat of her heart, to surrender her pulse. She threw her head back, her back arching impossibly as her hips and breasts surged forward, her naked body bathed in sweat and the ginger glow of the flames.

Daniel watched from the shadows. He had been busily scrawling notes in his weathered leather notebook, all too aware that he must not surrender to the dance, even if the others had. The opportunity to observe, first hand, what had only ever been the speculative imaginings of learned minds, could not be wasted, however much his soul thrummed with the beat.  


* * *

  
 **New Moon**

"We'll need to dress like Academics in the Field," Daniel advised, the capitals implicit in his tone. He was clearly excited: finally a mission that promised no imminent threat, no fear of capture by the increasingly avaricious Lucian Alliance. On top of that, he was going to meet one of his 'own', maverick archaeologist Mike Parker-Pearson, who had recently made monumental discoveries in the landscape surrounding Stonehenge. Discoveries made at the cost of his reputation amongst his peers, and who were now chowing down on a well-deserved dish of crow.

Sam continued the briefing. "He's found something unusual in the Neolithic village he's been excavating for the past three years. When he called in the British government, they recognized its similarity to Ancient tech and wisely notified the SGC."

"Hence SG-1's mission to Wiltshire today," Daniel offered with a fond smile. "It's so beautiful there at this time of year."

Sam broke in, somewhat impatiently, "The item bears a striking resemblance to the communications stones we know and love. Dr. Rothschild recognized them immediately,"

"It was a good catch on her part," Daniel added.

Mitchell chuckled, "Blythe was an eager student of our boy Jackson here."

"Yes, she was. Her academic credentials made her invaluable to _me_ as well, especially with that dig on P5X-420."

"Oh she helped all right!" _Helped herself to Daniel._ Vala was a stony presence in the room. Visibly pouting, she huffed out a sigh of boredom. "Can we _please_ just wrap this up? I need to find something dowdy enough to wear."

"Yep," Cameron agreed. "Let's get a move on! _The Hammond_ is beaming us aboard in an hour. They'll put us down in a wooded area in Salisbury. There's a rental waiting there."

"It's a pity Teal'c is on that diplomatic mission with the Tokra. He'd love Stonehenge," Daniel said wistfully. "I'd love to share it with him."

Two hours later, the four of them poured out of the tiny rental car and made their way towards the dig site outside of Woodhenge. "Fucking clown cars," grumbled Cameron as he extricated himself from the Austin Mini Cooper.

"Quit your whining Cam," Sam scolded, "Try sitting in the back!" She slammed the door in frustration.

Vala stepped gracefully out of the car, smoothing the front of her wrinkled pants. "I will never understand Daniel's preference for this linen fabric!"

"Rumpled apparently screams _archaeologist_ ," Sam chuckled. "Either that or cargo pants like our friend Dr. Mitchell is wearing."

Cameron grumbled, "Wouldn't let me wear the fedora or carry a whip."

"Quiet down kids," Daniel laughed good-naturedly, breathing in the crisp early morning air with a sigh of contentment. "God, this is the best place. Can't you feel it?" He let out the air in his lungs slowly, his smile wide.

"Feel _what_ exactly?" Vala snapped. "I can't feel anything, particularly in my ass, which is numb from the torture of the drive!"

A gust of cool wind buffeted them and Daniel spread his arms out wide as if to embrace it. "The energy Vala, the soul of the place. God, it's like nowhere else in the universe."

"You have the heart of a pagan Daniel," Sam teased. "Come on," she smiled, "We're burning daylight." They headed down the sloping landscape towards the small group of students, who were quietly sifting through the debris. "Is that the man himself over there Daniel?" Sam gestured towards the middle-aged man in the centre of the crowd.

The somewhat stout man noticed them immediately and strode confidently towards them, wiping his dirty hands on his khakis, which were held up by a vaguely ridiculous pair of red suspenders. "Dr. Jackson, I presume," he said genially as he extended his still grimy hand.

Daniel shook it enthusiastically, "Dr. Parker-Pearson, I cannot tell you what an honour it is to meet you at last. I think the book you wrote with Michael Shanks is one of the most groundbreaking in our discipline. Such brilliant insights into the practice of site-specific performance, the deep map, the sensorium…." The two men practically held hands as they walked towards a table laden with various artefacts neatly sealed in bags, and labelled in large block lettering.

"Oh boy," Sam snickered, "Daniel's found his OTP."

"Whuh?" Mitchell stammered.

"One True Pairing, Cameron. EVERYONE knows that! How can you not know that?" Vala teased. She had known of Sam's guilty pleasure for _Wormhole X-treme_ fanfic for a few years now. They even enjoyed it 'together' from time to time. "Samantha, are you sure we're not on the set of _Fanboy Confessional_?" she queried quietly. This struck both colonels as hilarious and they tried to suppress their laughter, with little success.

"Hey guys, over here!" Daniel called, "This is so cool!"

The four of them smiled at Daniel indulgently while he bounced from table to table, pointing out various bits of bone and pottery. "This, THIS is a piece of Beaker ware! Do you know what this means? The site can be accurately dated to the early Bronze Age. And this antler pick dates it to the early Neolithic period which means….Oh my god, this is so exciting!"

Dr. Pearson rested his hand gently on Daniel's forearm, "We can discuss this at the pub tonight Daniel, over some Rickard's. I have to get back to supervising my first years, you know how ham-fisted they can be."

The two of them exchanged a knowing look. "Of course, Dr. Pear—er, Mike. Gosh, I would really love that," Daniel stuttered.

"OTPs forever..." Sam murmured against Vala' ear.

"Blythe left the strange artefact in my caravan, let me take you there now." Mike strode off toward the dig site again with Daniel in hot pursuit.

"Golly Gee Professor Mike, will you have more neato things to show me?" Cameron mimicked Daniel's earnest inflection, as the three of them watched the two energetic men trotting down the incline.

"Oh stop it both of you," Vala scolded. "Daniel's had to listen to the two of you gush over guns and spaceships forever. And anyway, I think he's adorable." She broke into a run to catch up with Daniel.

* * *

Daniel stared intently at the oval disk; it was indeed quite like the Communication Stones but differed in several key ways. It was warm to the touch whereas the others had felt oddly cool in the hand; this one was somewhat larger as well and as he held it he could have sworn it grew to fill his entire palm, as if poured into a mold. There was also some Ancient lettering on its underside, which Daniel now struggled to read.

"There's a loupe in my pack. Vala, can you grab it?" he asked absently. "Mike, we'll need to take this with us for further study, if that's all right?"

Parker-Pearson chortled, his belly literally quivering with delight, "Ah, I see I've stumped you Daniel. I knew it was something 'alien' when I called the government."

Sam gasped and turned startled eyes to the Professor. "Who said anything about aliens, Doctor?"

Mike continued to chuckle, "You three are as likely to be archaeologists as I am to be an astronaut. You don't need to tell me more; I've met enough military personnel to know them when I see them. But I must say, that Vala here remains more of a mystery."

Vala stepped in amid the red-faced stuttering of the colonels. Taking his arm she purred, "Now Michael, I am sure we can count on your discretion. You've stumbled upon a great treasure which--believe me, I am sure you would love to keep or sell—but nonetheless it's of the utmost importance. We really must have it."

Mike laughed again, "Ah now, I see what your role is after all. I have no interest in laying a claim or letting anyone know about the Stargate programme, my duck."

"He has clearance. Did I fail to mention that in our briefing?" Daniel laughed. "Calm down you three. The Professor has been informed. He may very well find other important artefacts at this site, after all."

"Well, I'll leave you four to it shall I? I've been away from the first years far too long as it is. God only knows what a bloody mess they've already made! Shall we meet at _The Lion's Head_ at eight? Oh, and Daniel? Those theories of yours about Egypt… I expect to be brought up to speed!"

Daniel beamed at him before Mike turned to go.

* * *

As soon as the door of the caravan swung shut with a creak, Mitchell turned on Daniel angrily. "Oh, did I fail to mention he has clearance? Judas Priest Jackson, you made me wear these ridiculous pants!"

Sam bit her lip in a vain attempt to keep from laughing. She leaned over Daniel's shoulder to peer through the loupe. "Have you figured out what the inscription is yet?"

Daniel read slowly, " _Neomeniae volet Merdin in temper…_ " He hesitated, "During the new moon, Merlin flies in time…"

Mitchell sighed, "Flies in time? What the hell?"

"Shhhhhhhhh!" Vala snapped. "Let him figure it out."

" _Cordi nova desirdirius_." Daniel paused and corrected himself, " _Cordi suo nova desirdirium_." He gasped, "It means..."

* * *

They landed in an indecorous heap in the middle of a deep wood. "What in the fresh hell is this?" thundered Cameron. "I feel like I've been pulled ass backwards through a keyhole!"

Daniel staggered to his feet, still clasping the stone. "During the new moon, Merlin may travel through time to his heart's desire."

"What?" Sam said breathlessly, as she rolled off of Vala, who beamed up at her mischievously. "Where are we Daniel?"

"I must have activated it somehow!" Daniel stammered. "Shit," he said in sudden understanding. "It's some sort of _Temporal Relocation_ device."

"A mini TARDIS?" Sam exclaimed excitedly. "Where'd you wish us to Daniel?"

"A TARDIS? Seriously? Are you guys freaking' kidding me? This is ridiculous!"

Vala and Daniel looked at the two incredulously. "What's a TARDIS?" they asked in unison.

"You know a TIME machine? Seriously Daniel? Seriously? You've never heard of The Doctor?" Mitchell shouted.

"Dr. _who_?" Vala asked.

"That's right." Sam responded.

Vala was confused. "The Doctor! What's his name?"

"WHO!" Mitchell shouted. "Dr. Who."

"Who?" Daniel asked again.

"The DOCTOR!" Sam and Cameron screamed.

"He has a Target, and it's a time machine," Vala offered.

* * *

It was nearing dark by the time Daniel and Sam had come up with a working theory. By which time, Vala and Cam had returned with some intel as to their location in space, if not in time.

Sam and Daniel were sitting on two fallen logs, facing one another, deep in conversation, seemingly oblivious to the return of the other half of their team. "And so because Merlin inhabited my body, I was able to activate it? Then by rights, shouldn't I have the ATA gene and be able to activate all Ancient Tech?"

"Not necessarily. When Merlin retook human form to continue his radical work, perhaps they somehow locked him out? It would certainly explain why the gene therapy didn't take with you."

Vala and Mitchell ambled over to join them. "Near as we can tell, we're close to some sort of large village. There doesn't seem to be that many people around. A few here and there. But there are a lot of wooden huts, likely around 300 actually."

Vala continued, "And no technology to speak of."

"That's not true Princess, they have to have some means of cutting down trees and erecting shelters. Several of them are quite large," Mitchell corrected.

"Oh my god," Daniel whispered in disbelief, "I've sent us back to Neolithic England!"

* * *

"Well wish us back Sunshine!" Mitchell ordered. "I am starving, and unless you can Merlin us up some food, I'm about to become…"

"God, I wish Teal'c were here," Vala sighed. "He'd have wrestled something to the ground and be cooking already. Not that we should start a fire but you know what I mean."

Sam sighed heavily, "Don't you have anything in those many pockets of yours Cam? Some of Grandma's macaroons or a bucket of fried chicken?"

Mitchell laughed. "You see, now just because you outrank me you think you can mock me. As a matter of fact, COLONEL Carter, I have exactly four power bars…" he began to empty his pockets. "A medical kit, a pack of gum, a Swiss army knife and… what the fuck, Jackson? Condoms? Oh, and a furry Tic Tac." He tossed a power bar to each of them and glared at Daniel. "Condoms? Why exactly would I need condoms?"

Daniel blushed furiously, "They must have been left in the pockets from that dig on…"

Vala snorted, "Oh Dr. Rothschild is just assisting me with my _field notes_ …"

"Wai—yer weawing Daniel's pans Michle?" Sam said, around a mouthful of chocolate.

"He said they made me look more like Indiana Jones."

* * *

By the time it was dark, it was clear that no simple solution was going to present itself. Daniel had read the words over and over and nothing was happening. They were still stuck in the woods outside what had been determined to be the village being excavated at Durrington Walls, likely in the exact location of the Dr. Pearson's caravan.

"Fuck, fuck, fuckity fuck fuck fuck!" Cameron grumbled as he paced around their position. "I can smell fucking venison Jackson. Do you know how much I like venison? Do you?"

Daniel sighed, "Well we can't just wander into the village looking like this now can we? You think we'd _blend_ in?"

Sam agreed, "We would terrify the villagers not to mention potentially damaging the space-time continuum."

Vala stood and began to undress. "Come on then Daniel, take off those linen pants, I've got some clothing to make!"

* * *

It wasn't long before Vala had turned the linen from both hers and Daniel's pants into a skirt of sorts. It was rough hewn to say the least, a mixture of natural and brown linen, held together with a makeshift leather belt that Mitchell had made from long leather thongs he had cut from Daniel's belt. She tied leather moccasins on her feet, reconstructed from Daniel and Sam's suede desert boots. Her bodice was cut from Daniel's linen shirt, laced together with the remaining suede.

"I sure hope this plan of yours works Vala," Sam said. "I've seen more of Daniel tonight than I ever cared to!"

Mitchell laughed, "I must say Jackson, going commando was probably a bad idea today!"

Daniel sat with his back to them all, naked except for his socks and a t-shirt that had been hastily made into a loincloth.

"Right then? I've got all the metal bits and pieces ready to trade." She jangled the cloth bag full of zipper pulls, the shiny crystals from her hair clips, smashed pieces of Sam's gold watch, buckles (torn apart with the pliers in Daniel's amazing Swiss Army knife). Even the metal eyelets from their shoes were in the bag. "I'll be back with something more suitable to put on Daniel," she smirked.

* * *

The villagers—the few there were—gathered around when Vala strolled into their midst.

From the doorway of the largest dwelling, a middle-aged man, his leg grossly distorted from some terrible injury, hobbled toward her; his hair was long and plaited, a number of braids were held with gold clips and he sported a bronze dagger at his waist. He seemed a man of some prominence because, as he approached, the small crowd that had gathered about her, parted to let him pass.

" _Beth fydd eich gwraig enw_?" He queried, not unpleasantly. Vala flashed him her trademark smile and jingled the bag. She gestured at their clothing and her own rags and jingled the bag again.

"I'm hoping that my winning smile and comely shape will charm you into selling me some of your finest apparel? My name is Vala." She pointed at her chest and repeated, "Vala."

" _Mae hi'n dweud ei enw i yw Vala ac mae'n ymddangos yn dymuno i fasnachu gyda ni fy marn i?_ " The man continued, "Do you want to trade with us? For clothing?"

Vala spluttered in shock for a moment and then answered, "I do. My companions and I were ambushed and we were left with nothing. I managed to save my bag of treasure though."

"Well well lass, let me see what's on offer then?" the lame man said gently. "My name is Brenin; I am the chief of the elders from all the tribes. We are beginning to gather here for our longest day celebration."

* * *

An hour later, Vala returned with a wide variety of clothing and an empty purse. She was already wearing a soft brown woolen skirt, a darker doeskin bodice and soft leather slippers.

"Dayum girlfriend," Sam enthused. "You look like Teyla!"

Daniel coughed self-consciously as he looked at her. "Any breeches in that bundle?" She tossed him a pair of tawny doe skin pants and a vest similar to hers, but without the elaborate lacing.

"The pants lace at the sides you bring the flap up..."

"Got it!" Cameron shouted as he retreated into the forest with his garments in hand. Daniel was quick to follow, still clutching his coat and t-shirt around his ass.

Sam slowly stripped herself to just her panties and looked at Vala, "Should I leave these panties on or lose them?"

Vala regarded her coyly and smiled. "Oh lose them darling! We wouldn't want to alter the space-time continuum!"

* * *

In the end, they opted to bury their old clothing and come back later in the night to gather it up again and burn it in the central firepit. The knife of many gadgets was hidden beneath a rock in case it was needed. As they walked into the village, Vala explained how she had been able to understand the village elder's language after only a few words had been spoken. "It was quite disarming but I covered well," she explained.

"The Stargates act as universal translators on planets where there is one. I can't imagine it being the case here though since heaven knows we have hundreds of languages on this planet and it certainly hasn't helped us any," Sam offered.

"Actually," Daniel corrected, "There are approximately 6,000 languages spoken on Earth today. Half are moribund, spoken only by aging adults. Another 40 percent are threatened with a similar fate… it's a tragedy."

"Thank you, Mr. Spock," Cameron muttered. "What do YOU think is going on Sam?"

"I suspect that Merlin created the device with a built in translator. Fascinating. You say it worked both ways Vala?"

"Seems to."

"Well, slap me on the ass and call me newborn, Jackson! Looks like we don't need your linguistic services this time out."

Daniel visibly pouted and Vala patted his arm, "How many of the moribundated languages do you speak?"

"I can make myself understood in 12. I speak 23 living languages though, but you know that."

"Yes, but I should think that ridding you of the difficulties of conversing within another language will allow you to REALLY study this culture, won't it?" Vala soothed.

He brightened, "I kept my field journal and pen in the satchel you made; at least while we figure out how to get home, I can enjoy myself. I'll have to be discreet but I think it can be managed."

* * *

As they strolled into the village, they were greeted by a larger group than had previously met with Vala. Children, in particular, seemed fascinated with the men's clean-shaven faces and shorn hair. Vala and Samantha had unfastened their long hair, and were attracting a lot of attention from a gaggle of men who stood to the side of the throng.

"Welcome, welcome Travellers from Afar," an older woman greeted them enthusiastically. "What treasures your raven beauty has brought us! Would you allow me to show you to your lodgings?"

Samantha smiled graciously, and taking Cameron by the arm, brought him to meet the elderly woman. "I am Samantha and this is Cam. Thank you for this wonderful welcome."

"I am Annwyl."

Brenin arrived. "I hope we can mend the unpleasantness of your first arrival in our land, with an offer of lodging and food." He introduced himself to Daniel who did likewise.

"Dahnee, it is an honour."

Daniel didn't correct his mispronunciation and simply smiled broadly. Vala could feel his excitement as she stood next to him. No one was likely to deny him his joy in the moment, no matter how much they might wish to get home.

* * *

"It's so exciting!" he chattered on to team that evening as they sat around the fire and listened to the songs of the tribe's glorious past. "Oral history passed down in song and memorized for generations… I mean, we knew that was how it was done but knowing something pales in comparison… to… to THIS! This is so awesome."

Cam leaned in closer to Samantha, "I think our boy here is having an anthropologasm."

Sam barked out a laugh and then covered her face with her hands. When she recovered sufficiently, she whispered in Cameron's ear, "You sure you don't mind the sleeping arrangements? I tried to explain but I got the impression that Vala and I are better off if the single men think we are bonded to the biggest men in the village."

Cameron sighed dramatically, "Well, I had hoped to get another look at Daniel's junk but you know, if I must _suffer_ with you…"

Sam laughed, "Well, you ain't getting a look at _my_ junk…"

The food was delicious, if a little under seasoned, and the alcohol was free flowing.

Daniel took a drink of the reddish liquid in his earthenware cup, muttering "beaker ware" in awe beforehand, and then choked and spluttered as he swallowed. "Fuck, what is this?" he gasped.

"It's similar to something we called _swebt_ in my village," Vala said to the group. She picked up her cup and tossed all of its contents back at once. "Ahhhhhh! Much better when you drink it like this!"

Soon the four of them were well into their Beaker cups, and as the crowd thinned, they headed for their simple huts, leaning heavily on each other. Vala and Daniel's hut was little more than 100 square feet, but it had a large square log-framed bed with a primitive mattress of sheep skins draped over a bed of freshly hewn evergreens. A stitched leather and fur coverlet was draped over it all.

The floor of the hut was plaster, worn in several places, most notably by the small fire-darkened hearth in front of it; there were indentations made over the centuries by the knees of those that had stoked it. But there was no need of a fire in June and as the fire light faded from outside, Daniel turned his back to allow Vala to strip and slip into the bed. He sat on the side of it and when it was dark, he did likewise.

There was more than enough room in the bed but gravity had them both rolling into the middle and finally Daniel resorted to clutching to the bedside to prevent any more brushes with Vala's silky skin.

"Dahnee," she said impishly, "I don't bite."

"Mmmmmm… I know babe, but I'm drunk." Vala wondered how this was in any way an explanation for his fear of touching her but she didn't challenge him. He sighed contentedly, "Vala, I just had the best day ever."

"I know, darling. I know."

* * *

The morning dawned bright and clear but by midday a drizzling English rain was steadily falling. The team took shelter in Samantha and Cam's hut because it was slightly larger and came equipped with two chairs. The women sat cross-legged on the bed, unfortunately not entirely without incident. Losing their balance on the uneven mattress, they periodically would roll backwards, several times providing the men with a less than chaste view.

"Pull your skirt around your more securely for the love of God!" Daniel chastised, "or switch spots with us." Samantha blushed scarlet and stammered out apology after apology, but Vala just giggled each and every time.

"And over they go!" Mitchell called out with vigour on the third occurrence.

"Can we get on with this?" Daniel grumbled. "I want to visit others and spend my time more profitably!"

"Right," Carter began, "near as I can figure, simply reading the words and imagining where you most want to be should bring us home."

"Hold on there Glinda, but our boy already clicked his heels together right after we arrived and no go…"

Daniel sighed, "I didn't want to leave yet I guess, and anyway, doesn't the 'new moon' have something to do with it?"

"I was getting to that, actually. It is specific to the new moon, which, as you know, is no longer quite so new as it was yesterday. I've calculated the next new moon to be in about 26 days 12 hours and 38 minutes, give or take. It was difficult to be precise given that we can't know for sure what the date is, but taking into account the rather large periodic variations over time and the mean lunar cycle length and factoring a variable of estimated solar eclipses, I was able to come to within a few minutes or so. Of course I will know more in another week because I can calculate the current rate of the earth's rotation, as well as the roundness of her current ellipse, based on the stars. Of course, without a telescope I'm relying purely on what can be seen with the naked eye. But it is so fascinating to see the stars without the light pollution of our time."

The three of them sat in stunned silence. "So 26 and a half days then?" Vala snorted in laughter, before intentionally sending them into a backwards roll again. When Cameron and Daniel left them, they were tickling each other and cackling manically.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dance began simply enough...

**Waxing Moon**

Vala was on duty at the large fire pit, where a huge earthenware pot hung by a rope over a bed of smouldering coals. Periodically, she was stirring it with a huge wooden spoon. She was wearing a simple cloth shift; her hips accented by the belt Cameron had made. She looked up and smiled as she spotted Sam heading her way with a bucket of fresh water from the nearby river. "Thank the goddess, Samantha! I'm near to parched. The heat of the coals…"

Samantha hefted the bucket onto a nearby stump. "I've made at least 20 trips today. I'll have thighs of steel by the time we get home! Everyday more and more people arrive. It's hard to keep up, even with the number of us fetching it!"

"We can swap if you want," Vala offered good-naturedly. "This is great for the triceps!"

Sam laughed, "Sure, if you want. Whatcha makin?"

"A potatoish, leekish stew with huge ass dumplings and some sort of beanish thing that smells suspicially like lenitls. It's thick and filling and I'm not a real fan of the um… meat around here."

Sam screwed up her face. "Neither am I. I'm staying away from it. Have you seen my um… have you seen Cam?"

"Cameron hunt boar. He man with bow. He find meat." Vala pounded her chest, "Me strong man. Provide for woman."

"He has adapted rather easily hasn't he? I quite like it when he's occupied with something other than bitching about how much his feet hurt in these soft leather shoes." Sam sat on another stump and slipped hers off by untying the leather lace around her ankle. I think I've got calluses on my calluses."

Vala left the soup for the moment and walked over to Sam. "Do they hurt sweetie? They look sore."

"Not too badly—really," she reassured her. "I should be able to make the walk to Stonehenge and back to Woodhenge in a week. Actually, it is likely to be a real blast. The women have been grinding grain for that pita-ish bread they make, for the past week. The bread here is so delish." She patted her slightly rounded tummy.

"You look amazing Sam; voluptuous and feminine. Cameron seems to approve."

Carter swatted Vala's bottom in gentle rebuke. "What happens in the Bronze Age, stays in the Bronze Age."

As if on cue, Mitchell arrived, shirtless and glistening with sweat, his soft leather pants sticking to his legs invitingly. "Oh look, Ronon is here," Vala teased.

He had the disappointed look of a hunter denied, offering a basket of wild strawberries instead. "Wassup girlfriends?" he grinned. "Shot me a nice basket of berries, I did!" He broke into an awful song: "No piggy tonight in my tummy, no piggy tonight with my beer!"

"Well they'll certainly be no sugar tonight in your tea if you do not get into that river and bathe!" Sam joked, allowing him to kiss her on the cheek. "You smell like wild boar."

"Where's our scholar?"

"Missing his glasses I'm afraid; he's in the hut with a headache, no doubt writing down the tales of the village 'beard'." Vala said.

"Bard. It's bard, honey!" Mitchell snorted.

"Whatever," Vala sighed. "The Shaman loves him too. Apparently these people worship their ancestors or something. Daniel wouldn't shut up about it last night in bed, 'Mike's theories are true… blah blah Mike will be so thrilled… Mike… blah blah blah… solstice… blah blah blah…' I swear I fall asleep to his breathless wonderment every night."

Mitchell, who was drinking water out of the bucket with a wooden ladle, snorted it up his nose and sprayed it all over Samantha. "Don't say it," Sam warned in a harsh whisper. "She's sensitive about his lack of interest."

Mitchell leaned over and whispered in Samantha's ear, "How the hell can he resist? Is he…?"

"It's painful to watch. She's in that bed with him naked, night after night, and well… he just talks and talks until she falls asleep."

* * *

Every morning, Daniel and Vala awoke entangled in each other, his morning erection pressed snug against her. Every morning, he stammered, and stuttered, and pulled on his pants, and fled the hut. Every morning Vala took care of her own arousal before dressing and joining him for a cup of the herbal tea the villagers drank.

On the 12th day of what Vala was quickly beginning to refer to as her 'captivity' Daniel began the day slightly differently, opting to bring her tea and porridge in bed. "I'm going to spend the day with Telnor. Do you need me to chop wood or anything before I go?"

"Telnor, the priestess from the southwest village?"

"Yeah. She's offered to teach me some more about the Earth goddess. It's such a fascinating period of history Vala. While ancestor worship is still the main focus, the people are shifting towards more abstract concepts of gods as well, those associated with the earth, the sky… the solstice celebration is part of that as well. The sun is key to it them as they become more and more pastoral, as is the renewal of the earth, their mother."

"Will I see you before the evening meal?" she asked mulishly.

"I dunno. Guess it depends on Telnor; she's quite elderly honey, it takes her awhile to get the details out; but it's worth the time it takes to really listen, you know?" He sat down on the edge of the bed and idly stroked Vala's calf.

"God, it's only 2 days to Solstice. Can you believe it? We'll be there to observe first hand! It's too much, too much…" He sighed again in contentment. "Have a great day okay? Get some rest and maybe enjoy the fine weather?"

Vala smiled. "It's wash day darling! I hope you've left your Solstice finery for me to scrub until my knuckles bleed?"

"Yes dear," he sing-songed and suddenly leaned across to kiss her cheek, "But really, I don't mind doing my own."

"It's fine, Dahnee; really not a problem; go have fun with your semi-alien priestess." She chuckled at his obvious delight at the prospect, no longer jealous.

* * *

 **Full Moon Rising**

"There must be two thousand of us!" Daniel babbled, "It's huge! God, it's like…"

"Speechless at last, Sunshine?" Cameron joked. "It's very impressive, but fuck, my feet are killing me and they've been singing the same five notes over and over for the past 2 hours."

Vala shushed him. "If you would just allow the music to fill your senses Cameron, it's rather uplifting."

"It is an invocation of some sort; Telnor says it honours the spirits of the old ones and seeks their protection and blessing of the Earth's rebirth," Daniel explained.

"It's actually ten notes," Vala corrected Cameron. "Two sets of five and then it repeats."

Daniel smiled at her. "Do you find the numbers significant somehow?"

"In my village, the number five was heavily associated with sensual freedom and the number ten was believed to be connected to funerals, bonding ceremonies, naming of the young."

Daniel watched her, enchanted. "Tell me about the fertility rituals…"

"Well, it was all rather kinky actually. The five most desirable and eligible of the women would be wrapped in silken ribbons—I was chosen several times—and we would dance around the largest tree in the village, wrapping the tree with the silk as we circled… and um… well there was nakedness…"

"Fascinating," Daniel sighed. "So like our Maypole tradition, except for the nudity but god, we are all so connected."

"And there were ten prayers of thanksgiving, one for each moon's goddess, during funerals and other ceremonies involving…"

Daniel interrupted, "Transition and rebirth… this is so cool!" He clasped Vala's hand tightly and tugged her gently up the incline of the Grand Avenue. "Come on sweetie, we don't want to be too late…"

Sam and Cameron looked at each other and laughed merrily, "Anthropologasm…" they said together.

They strolled at a more leisurely pace towards the great stone circle, arm and arm. "Hey Samantha," Mitchell asked suddenly, "D'ya think they'll be any of that naked ribbon dancing?"

* * *

The solemnity of the ceremony at the great stone circle moved Sam to tears. She dabbed at her eyes and lay her head back against Cameron's broad chest as his arms encircled her from behind. "God, you're beautiful," he murmured softly against the shell of her ear. "So amazing…"

Daniel and Vala were at the front of the throng, and when the sun rose over the Heel Stone and shone through the great Trilithons, and as the crowd roared in a single voice of both triumph and reverence, he pulled her close against his side. In silence they held on to one another, grounded as the stones themselves, letting the marvel of it all wash over them.

"I love you," she whispered against his chest. "I always have."

* * *

The return walk and subsequent ceremonial burial of the ashes of the dead in the river was a sombre and silent affair. The day wore on and the heat of the noonday sun warmed them as they finally reached the huge wooden henge at Durrington.

The four of them found a quiet spot to spend the rest of the day. There was a great deal of food and drink on offer and a general air of celebration and rejoicing. The children played games not unlike those of their modern counterparts, seeking and hiding amongst the huge wooden poles. Daniel lay back in the grass and closed his eyes, in silent contemplation. He'd scrawled notes under the cover of the semi darkness at Stonehenge, and having observed the activities at Woodhenge for an hour or two, had surreptitiously jotted down his thoughts in his journal while shielded by the team, but he had grown weary and settled down at last.

An air of anticipation still lay about him but Vala thought he may have finally dozed off, and she watched him closely, with a curiosity borne of out fascination, rather than novelty. Sam and Mitchell had left them alone since the midday picnic and were nowhere to be seen.

"Come here," Daniel said in a low voice. "I need to hold you."

Vala's declaration remained unanswered and it hung between them. She lay down beside him and rested her head on his chest. "I don't know what to say," he said remotely, and despite the warmth of his arms around her, she shivered against him.

"You don't have to say anything. I'm not a young woman wrapped in silk anymore Daniel. I said what I needed to say. I feel what I feel."

"If I told you I loved you, that might not be true, but if I said I didn't love you, that would also be a lie. I can't think straight. We're so far away from home." He sighed heavily and pulled her closer, running his long fingers through her hair and softly stroking her temple. "And I'm afraid of making a mistake here. It's too important. You're too important."

Years ago, he would have raged against the suggestion of a relationship with her; years ago their differences had seemed far more important, but now as he dozed in the late afternoon sun, he knew what mattered were the things that lay beneath his self-effacing arrogance and her brash and saucy vulnerability. The thrum of her heart as it beat together with his, the silence of long companionship and deep and abiding trust, the simple pleasure in sharing a good cup of coffee, the joy of shared discovery.

* * *

Vala slowly stirred against him. Several hours had passed and the crowd was beginning to gather for the sunset. They stumbled to their feet, brushing bits of grass off each other's backs and smiling self-consciously. Vala smoothed her skirt and feeling reckless, loosened the lacing on her leather bodice as so many of the other women had done.

They were soon joined by Sam and Mitchell, who were wrapped around each other, as they so often were of late. Daniel thought how natural it seemed that they should do so, how effortless their coming together had been. Cameron looked at Samantha with the wide-eyed wonder of a geeky high school boy who couldn't believe the smartest and prettiest girl had picked him as her date to the prom. Sam just seemed at ease, finally and fully, at ease.

Vala smiled at Samantha and a look passed between them. Unbidden, she broke from Cameron and took Vala's hand in hers. "We'll have some fun tonight, you and I," she consoled. "You'll see. Dancing is bound to be on the menu."

"At least there will be no executions and human sacrifice tonight," Daniel stated in a hushed voice. "Thank god. I mean I'm an anthropologist, but I was quite concerned about it. Telnor assured me it was a part of the distant past. A century or more ago, ages before the arrival of the 'archer'."

"Holy Hannah!"

"What in the hell you talking about boy?"

Daniel answered, "The Amesbury Archer, I think she meant him. I'm fairly sure. It's Brenin, judging by his similarity to the remains found in 2002 near here. Oh, and that puts us around 2300 BCE. Did I mention that earlier?"

"Not that this isn't fascinating Daniel, but can you get back to the human sacrifice?" Sam snapped. "You just thought to mention this now? Oh and yeah, the DATE might've helped me figure out the precise time of the new moon but whatever…"

Vala was doubled over laughing and Cameron wasn't far behind.

Daniel smiled apologetically, "Oh, didn't I mention that at some point?"

"Oh look, here comes the Shaman and Telnor, the ceremony is about to begin," Vala offered by way of distraction. "How interesting!"

The sunset ceremony seemed to be focussed on fertility and prayers for it. Both for the coming harvest and for, and this was the interesting part to Daniel, "the new life created after the shadow dance." This was an element of the festival about which Parker-Pearson had only conjectured.

He quickly explained to the others that many cross tribal "couplings" would begin this evening, ensuring the survival of the clans and widening the gene pool. "There will likely be a lot of um…" he blushed furiously red.

"Fucking," Sam said bluntly. "Lots of it. Here, round that big ole bonfire they're building in the centre."

"Well, don't that just take the cake!" Cameron hooted. "Naked dancing! You all in darlin'? I'm all in!"

Sam laughed, "What happens in the Bronze Age…" She pulled Vala along with them as they set off towards the growing fire. Daniel followed at a trot.

He continued talking breathlessly, "The use of the term shadow is even more intriguing. Perhaps they have a rudimentary understanding of the shadow self, first described by Carl Jung… the instinctive, irrational unconscious primitive mind…"

"Hey Sigmund," Cameron called over his shoulder, "Sometimes a cigar is just a cigar…"

* * *

The dance began simply enough, two huge concentric circles of dancers holding hands round the enormous fire, women on the outside and men on the inside. This particular element Daniel thought fit to note in his journal as he watched unseen from his position behind an enormous wooden spire. The moon was full and between the soft ochre glow it cast and the orange rippled waves of the fire, he was able to see both the dancers and his notes quite clearly, despite his lack of glasses. He longed for them though, and not for the first time that day, cursing himself for having removed them to look through the loupe so many days before; of course, however well he had concealed the journal, the glasses would have proved a more difficult challenge.

And as he stood anxiously in the shadows, he found he dearly missed the calm counsel of Teal'c as well. However much Teal'c's presence would have confused the villagers and possibly even frightened them, at least at first, he felt certain that Teal'c would find the spiritual ebb and flow of the landscape as magical as he did.

The drumming began, barely a whisper at first: the voices of the ancestors perhaps or the pulse of the Eternal Mother. He felt them before he recognized the sound, a thrum along the veins and into the sinews of the Heart. Their voices rolled and lolled like the tide of all things living and he stood transfixed, his notebook falling from his hands, unnoticed.

As the flames rose, they throbbed and moved in time with the beat and the circles of dancers moved in the counterpoint of yin and yang, faster and faster with each swell of the drums until the clasp of the circle was lost and each dancer felt the beating within themselves, and themselves alone.

Daniel watched the scene as it unfolded, swaying to the beat but still stuck in place. He remembered the journal and bent to pick it up, furiously scribbling a while longer before abandoning it to the satchel with the leftover cheeses and unleavened bread.

"He took my father grossly full of bread," he quoted aloud and the desire to purify himself with fire became overwhelming.

Vala had allowed the drums to enter her bloodstream, to determine the beat of her heart, to surrender her pulse. She had shed the shackles of her clothing, baring her soul to the moon. Head thrown back, her hair dark against the amber glow of the blaze. She was beautiful, alive: gorgeous in her abandon. He thought about picking up his notebook again, maybe sketching her, or the scene: anything to distract him from the need.

But he did not. He stood and watched, spotting an unclothed Samantha and Cameron seemingly frozen while the dancers swirled around them. They were in the throes of passion, hands clasped on buttocks, mouths hungry for one another and Daniel observed that they too still moved to the rhythm, a rhythm that seemed to be moving all, inevitably, towards each other.

Suddenly, he could not bear that Vala should be alone, and with a shudder he began to unlace his bindings.

* * *

Vala reached out her hand as he walked towards her. He was gloriously wild-eyed and naked, and she had a moment to think about the strength and power of him before the hard planes of his body melded into her curves: ebb and flow, sound and echo, word and song.

They moved together, sweat slick but not frenzied. The drums slowed and the dancers fell to the ground entangled. The unguarded soul that was _Dahnee_ had entered into her from the moment their eyes had first met so long ago. Now _Daniel_ moved in tandem with that precious shadow, and slid into her smouldering body with a soft sigh.

She groaned against his luxurious mouth, and opened for his probing tongue. They rolled in the long grass, not straining for dominance but simply giving and receiving, moaning in unison with each other and with the hundreds of others who joined in The Coupling.

But it was only She and He under the moving stars.

"God Vala, god… so much… so much…" he murmured with each swell and slide. "So much… so much… god."

When their cries of completion rose with the others, the drums began again and the shadow dance began again and then again.

* * *

 **Waning Moon**

Daniel woke to a single drum: his heart, as it beat with his beloved's.

"Vala," he sighed into her tangled hair, "It's morning." He shivered against the dewy ground. "We need to get dressed."

"Mmmm?" she breathed against him, "You cold?"

"More hungry than cold, and I want to secret you away to our cottage before Mitchell and Sam find us. I need you for just me today."

She propped herself up and peered down at him. "Yeah? I think that sounds grand." She stood and offered him a hand up which he took. There was no awkwardness or shy restraint in the way he regarded her still naked body, nor any shame in the way his responded to the sight and smell of her. "Where's your stuff sweetheart?" he asked and pulled her shivering body against his.

* * *

They walked slowly back to the village; it was a quarter mile or so and he held her hand in his, no longer chattering about anthropology or theories: a quiet serenity flowed between them. Periodically he would stop and bend to kiss her gently, stroking her wayward tresses or caressing her face.

When they arrived, he gathered a bucket of warm water from the large clay pot that had been set on the coals of a fire lit by the elders, likely hours before, and brought it with them into their tiny room. In silence they used soft cloths to wash each other, gentle hands soothing lover's suckled bruises.

Then they took each other into their bed and made love again, carefully and tenderly and quietly.

"I love you."

"Yes, you do," Vala answered drowsily as they drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 

Both couples emerged hours later for the midday meal. Samantha was hoarse and could barely speak above a whisper.

"Oh dear," Vala teased, "Did you catch a cold?"

"No, she did not!" Mitchell rasped huskily.

Daniel smiled broadly at him. "I love Vala."

"Yes you do, you dog! Ah-rooooo!"

"We're getting married tonight at dusk. There is a ceremony associated with eternal bonding…"

* * *

The ceremony began in the purple grey of dusk, when the moon was visible and the sun had not yet set. Vala and Daniel walked together toward the circle of villagers. Samantha and Cameron were already there and stepped aside to allow their entrance before the circle closed around them. Telnor waited for them at the centre.

She spoke clearly and strong, despite the quaver of age that trembled beneath her voice. "We are here today to join Vala and Dahnee together; they have asked you here to share in their joy, and to declare their love for one another before you as a community. Vala, what is your desire?

Vala took both of Daniel's hands in hers and looked up into his gentle eyes, "To be made one with my beloved Daniel."

"And, Dahnee," Telnor continued, "Do you share in her desire?"

There was no hesitation, "I am one with my beloved Vala."

Telnor smiled, "I declare that Vala has chosen Dahnee and that they are become one. Life is an endless circle never to die only to change form. What was begun is now complete. Welcome home these energies borne. The circle is open, never broken."

"Woohooo!" Samantha hooted and rushed to join her friends. The villagers followed her, reaching out to touch the heads of the couple. The community moved in a spiral, towards the couple and then outwards again, a circling mass of love and good wishes. And then, Daniel and Vala were alone in the soft grass, moving together in their own perfect circle.

* * *

 **New Moon**

Samantha had been accurate in her calculations and on the evening of the 27th day, the four of them stood in the woods, Merlin's stone held fast in Daniel's hand.

"Well buckaroos, it's been a blast and a half but I think we're likely to have been missed by now. Back to the future we go."

Sam laughed, "If my calculations are correct, when this baby hits eighty-eight miles per hour... you're gonna see some serious shit!"

Daniel and Vala stared at each other incredulously, "Doctor Whatnot?" she queried.

"Who?" he teased. "Okay, I really really want to go home so this should work."

They landed precisely where they had begun, at the table in Mike Parker-Pearson's caravan, or rather _on_ the table, which broke under their combined weights and sent them sprawling to the floor, a jumble of arms and legs.

"What the bloody hell?" thundered a voice from the bottom of the pile. And as they scrambled off of him, Mike laughed, "You people sure like to make an entrance! Hell, you made a bold exit too!"

Daniel staggered to his feet and smiled apologetically, holding out his hand with the stone in it. "It's a time travel device. Oh Mike, there is so much we need to talk about."

"If you've been where I think you've been, it's a conversation that's going to require several pints of ale. But first, you need to contact someone named _Murray_? He's been haunting this place for weeks as have a rather large number of beefy looking _civilians_. I think you have some explaining to do."

"I can well imagine," Samantha chuckled. She smiled fondly at Cameron, "Ready to get your 'Colonel' on honey?"

"Yes ma'am!" he saluted as he followed her out the caravan door.

Vala laughed and elbowed Daniel as they heard Sam say, "Oh, and Colonel? What happened in the Bronze Age, ain't stayin in the Bronze Age."

Daniel and Vala stepped out into the cool evening air. The sun was setting over the horizon as they looked toward the vast and empty landscape, where the circle of enormous trees had been just a moment ago. They stood and watched the sun descend, as purple and orange overflowed its orb and strayed into the clouds, casting shadows on the grassy plain. Daniel turned to gaze in the direction of the stones, unseen at this distance but ever present, eternal watchmen. He sighed in contentment as she wrapped herself around him. Her voice was soft and low, "Are you ready to make a start of it then my love?"

"I am."

And the dance began anew.

**Author's Note:**

> Daniel quotes Hamlet late in the story. Shakespeare was referencing Ezekiel. Being "full of bread" refers to being in a state of sin or impure. It is not meant to imply that Daniel feels dirty or sinful but that he feels the need to rid himself of that which keeps him shackled.
> 
> With gratitude that goes beyond words to my beta: campylobacter who as usual, is my muse.


End file.
